


Hurry Up and Slow Down

by Januarium



Category: Glee
Genre: 4x22 reaction fic, Drinking Games, M/M, Party, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine’s surprise proposal plan gets delayed when Sugar throws a post-Regionals Victory/Goodbye Brittany party. Maybe Kurt will find a way to surprise Blaine instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurry Up and Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> No sp0ilers, this was started long ago and is set a few hours after the end of 4x22. Thanks so much to likearumchocolatesouffle, iaminarage, amongsoulsandshadows, and judearaya for their help (as well the other people I have ranted about this to over this summer). Does contain brief amounts of Finn.

"Never have I ever wanted to do Sam Evans," Sam said, looking way more proud of himself than he had any right to be. It was bad enough at the jewellery shop, but Kurt was right here. Except, as Blaine begrudgingly took his drink, he noticed Kurt was drinking, too. Not that anyone was paying attention to that because they all seemed to be staring at Joe who shrugged as he put his drink down.

Blaine was still eyeing Kurt who laughed, “At least  _I_  thought he was gay at the time.”

"You thought Sam was gay?" He couldn’t help asking and suddenly the attention was back on them.

"It was the hair."

Sam laughed, “I’d nearly forgotten that. Is it so hard to believe someone thought I was gay, Blaine?” He made a ridiculous pouty face that Blaine was pretty sure was offensive in a number of ways he didn’t want to think about.

Blaine shrugged. “You were attached to Santana’s face the first time we properly met.”

Santana rolled her eyes, “Yeah, real conclusive.”

"It wasn’t just Kurt. I mean, we figured Sam was straight but then we all totally believed Kurt was sleeping with him," Tina offered. She had collapsed half on Mike and no way was Blaine going to comment on it considering how much he wanted his ex back, but mostly he was remembering how pissed off with everyone Kurt had been that week Blaine’s sophomore year.

“You thought Sam was sleeping with Kurt?” Kitty asked. “Sam, you must put out some pretty gay vibes because we were sure you and Blaine were bumping uglies like a month back.”

Kurt groaned. “Oh my god, what?”

Sam reached across Blaine to pat Kurt’s shoulder. “Kurt was awesome, he was just helping me out. Me and Blaine are just bros. You guys just have dirty minds.”

Kurt gave Blaine a look at the words bros and they both struggled not to giggle. They’d been playing the game for a while.

Santana laughed, “Nice as this trip down memory lane was, we’s be playing a game. It’s your turn, Gnomio.”

Blaine glared at her for that one, did her and Brittany discuss a theme for the weeks insults? Now he had to think of something but he was buzzed and Kurt was right next to him and that conversation had made him feel weird and sad and stupidly possessive of Kurt. Kurt wasn’t even his anymore and this stupid party had interrupted his proposal plan and everyone was looking at them and then he said, “Never have I ever had sex at McKinley,” and drank. When he felt Kurt tense up as he drank he realised that was probably a stupid thing to reveal. And wow, there were actually a lot of people drinking.

"You know you’re supposed to say something you haven’t done, right?" Brittany said gently and he was busy not looking at Kurt, but Kurt had relaxed so maybe it was ok. Santana looked like she was about to say something and then didn’t which was even weirder but he suspected Kurt had stopped her with the power of his bitchface. Kurt’s bitchface was magical.

"Never have I ever," Kurt started dramatically, "Had a sex dream about Mr. Schue."

Blaine nearly choked as he tried to drink subtly. He was going to ask Kurt what the hell he was thinking except it was all overshadowed by Brittany saying, “Come on Santana, you know you have to.” Then Santana was drinking while glaring.

"It was a hate-sex dream, ok?" And Blaine nodded because he had totally had those about Sebastian, which he really needed to not say out loud so he focussed on keeping his mouth closed.

Mercedes was next. “You guys are a bunch of perverts and I am too sober for this.” While she may have been pretty sober, she was also very giggly. “Never have I ever sung to a sold out crowd in New York City.”

Everyone who had been in New Directions two years before cheered and drank. “We’re going to be able to say that about LA,” Blaine said, directing it at the cluster of newer members.

"That’s right, you guys are,” Mike said. "Never have I ever won my first time at Regionals!"

A cheer went around and Sam was the only senior to drink. Blaine chuckled and shifted a bit closer to Kurt as subtly as he could manage. “Damn you guys and your original songs.”

"That was your first regionals?" Tina asked.

Blaine nodded, “Yeah, I joined The Warblers after they lost theirs the year before.”

Tina smiled, “Well, you were great, even if we were better.”

Santana cackled, “Like something that gay was going to win with those churchy judges, even if it was so beautiful it made Puck cry.”

"Wait, Blaine sang something gay and made Puck cry?" Jake asked, sitting up so fast he nearly dislodged Marley from his side.

Unique giggled, “I can send you the video!”

Kurt sighed dramatically. “We did a  _duet_. I bet Blaine knew that we wouldn’t win, but he really wanted to get in my pants.”

Blaine gasped, “Kurt!” He knew he was being baited after what he had revealed earlier, but still. It had been romantic, not sleazy.

Artie piped up, “If that was his plan, didn’t it kind of fail considering he hadn’t done it, like,” he paused, “like, a lot of months later?”

"Oh dear god, why do you know that? Blaine!"

"He said my performance as Tony lacked depth and asked if I was a virgin. What was I supposed to say?"

"Moving on!" Tina said loudly with a worrying look on her face. "Never have I ever cheated."

There was a sudden silence and Blaine really wanted to ask her where the fuck that came from. He clearly wasn’t the only one, as Artie had a genuine look of hurt as he pointed out she needed to drink. Blaine carefully avoided looking at Kurt while he drank. It was truly depressing how many other people were as well, but he was surprised to feel Kurt’s arm raising.

"We’ll that’s that game well and truly dead. Why don’t we listen to Mercedes’ album?” Sam said and the tension, as well as the circle they were sitting in, broke.

"Why’d you drink?" Blaine asked quietly as they stayed where they were sitting, once the noise was louder.

Kurt turned and shifted back a bit so their eyes could meet. “Chandler.”

The thing was, Blaine did consider it cheating. He just hadn’t ever thought Kurt had agreed. He wasn’t really sure what to say, but eventually went with, “I’m sorry.” Whether for what he’d done, or for asking, or for considering text flirting cheating, Blaine couldn’t say. Maybe all of them.

"I don’t like thinking about it, Blaine, but I have forgiven you, you know that. Right?"

Blaine forced a smile because he really did know that. Mostly.

-

About an hour later things had calmed down a bit. Blaine had spent about half of the time trying to talk Tina down and it was clear something that he was a bit too drunk to process had happened between her and Mike. She’d gone to the bathroom and Blaine felt someone take her place on the sofa.

He looked over and saw Kurt, whose lips were stained a bit by whatever he’d been drinking, and suddenly Blaine knew he had to just keeping looking forward.

They sat quietly for a bit watching the party. When Tina came back she got caught up in a conversation with Kitty, which was sort of a scary prospect. It would have felt pretty normal and relaxed if it weren’t for the fact that Kurt was right there. Blaine had been focussed on the game before, but now there were no distractions.

Someone suggested spin the bottle and Blaine was not the only one who shouted “Hell to the no!”

Kurt snickered. “No one you want to kiss here, Blaine?”

Blaine winced and turned to stick his tongue out at Kurt who stared a little bit and Blaine immediately faced forward again. “You know that’s not true.”

"Oh."

Blaine kept quiet and watched as Unique tried to show Joe and Sam a dance move. He felt Kurt’s hand on his arm.

"Why aren’t you looking at me, Blaine?"

"Too dangerous," He admitted. His filter really was not great while drunk. He really shouldn’t have agreed to I’ve Never. He’d been planning on staying sober, but Kurt had asked him to join and he couldn’t resist.

"Dangerous how?" Kurt asked, his tone indicating he had some idea.

"You know I’m an outrageously horny drunk, Kurt." Which was not exactly what he’d meant to say, but it certainly got the point across.

Kurt’s laugh was surprised. “Are you? My theory was that being drunk just made you lose your ability to hide how outrageously horny you always are.”

Suddenly both of them were giggling together so he turned to face Kurt. Seeing him laugh just set Blaine off more. Once they got themselves under control they were closer, turned towards each other on the sofa.

"I’m not always outrageously horny, Kurt," he eventually said, slightly petulantly.

"Oh really?" Kurt replied and doing that superior face of his while discussing this was just unfair.

"No. It’s just my default state when I’m around you. I planned to control it this visit, until you wore those pants the day you got back."

"Ah, is that what dirty cute was about?" Kurt asked and suddenly Blaine just felt so giddy. They were teasing each other and Kurt finally looked happy again and so relaxed. Blaine was so busy grinning like an idiot he took a minute to realise he’d been asked a question.

"I figured dirty cute was a better thing to say in public than ‘I’m pretty sure I’ve seen your ass less clearly when you were naked.’” Oh. There was that filter problem again.

Kurt was pink and the air had shifted a bit. The party seemed very distant now; it was just the two if them. “Well. That’s…”

"Exactly why you got them."

Kurt giggled, still blushing. “It’s about fashion, Blaine.”

"It’s about your ass and you know it!" He teased back except it was obviously louder than he’d meant it to be because suddenly all sound in the room stopped for a moment before raucous laughter erupted.

"You are all cruel people. I don’t know why I put up with you," Blaine said, pouting.

"Please," Kurt managed to stop laughing enough to say, "you need them so you can get your performing crack."

"That’s true," Sam said, the traitor. "Without us you’d be out on the streets, begging people to let you show them your boy band moves.”

Blaine tried to keep up his pretence of annoyance, but he couldn’t help a grin getting through even as he shook his head. Everyone else went back to what they’d been doing and Blaine suddenly realised he desperately needed to pee.

"Be back in a minute. Bathroom," he said to Kurt who nodded before he rushed out of the room.

-

When he got back, a group had formed where he’d been sitting, all the current seniors and graduated students in a circle. The sophomores and juniors were in another circle across the room.

The place where Blaine had been sitting was occupied and Kurt made a gesture that, for one amazing moment, Blaine thought meant an invite to sit in his lap. Kurt shifted his legs a bit and Blaine realised it was actually an invite to sit on the floor with his back to the sofa in front of Kurt, which was pretty incredible in itself.

He sat down and Kurt shifted his knees either side of Blaine’s head and,  _oh fuck_ , he was sitting between Kurt’s legs and he sort of wasn’t paying any attention to the conversation at all. When he managed to calm down a bit and tune in they were talking about what the year had been like.

“Now, I’m not saying we don’t miss you guys,” Artie was saying, “but even with everything,” he did an airy sort of hand gesture around the room, “this may have been the most chill year we’ve ever had.”

“You’d think it’d be worse, with all the sexual frustration,” Blaine said before he could stop himself, but he just couldn’t stop thinking about how he’d only had sex once in all of 2013 and he was currently between Kurt’s legs. Everyone looked down, like they’d sort of forgotten he was there. “Let me explain,” he started, with no idea where he was going with this. “Last year more than half of us were regularly having sex. Like, a lot of sex.” That probably should have finished a few words earlier, but was a good point, even if Kurt swatted him. “I didn’t just mean us, Kurt, I’ve heard the stories.” That sort of got him off the hook, even if it was something he possibly shouldn’t have said, because now Santana was giving an approving smile to Brittany, while Mike was looking at Tina suspiciously.

“You have a point, Blaine,” Tina said, ignoring Mike’s look. “If it weren’t for Brittany and Sam we could practically have rebranded ourselves as the chastity club this year.”

That was sort of depressing and both true and untrue. It clearly annoyed a few people in different ways, but Artie cut through the tension by saying, “Well, Tina, I got something that could help you out with that.” Everyone groaned and it was kind of gross but the conversation could move on.

Blaine slightly drifted again, because Kurt was - probably absent-mindedly - stroking the side of his neck. He moved his hands to wrap them behind Kurt’s ankles, stroking the bare skin above his socks, under his pants. Blaine expected to be told to stop pretty quickly, but Kurt’s fingers just pressed on his neck harder.

It was all starting to wind down when a buzzing started that Blaine could feel by his ear. It was Kurt’s phone, and getting it out of his pocket meant some twisting of his legs which Blaine could really get into.

“Finn?” Kurt said into the phone and everyone quieted down to find out what was going on.

“Wait, seriously? Couldn’t you have given us some warning? Wait a minute.” Kurt clearly switched to addressing the room, speaking loudly enough for the other group to hear him. “Hey, so apparently Finn  _finally_  finished his essay and he and Puck are outside. Now.”

“Why didn’t they ring to doorbell?”

Kurt shrugged and went to stand up. It took a minute for Blaine to realise he need to let go of Kurt’s ankles and get out of his way.

By the time Blaine stood up, Sugar had gone to the door and brought back Puck and Finn. With them they had a guitar and a lot of beer.

—

It got a bit hazy for Blaine for a while after that. Puck had barrelled over to give him a beer and Sugar had said, “Wait, do you guys want to sing?” and dragged them into a room with a stage covered in instruments.  The singing had started, with people jumping up to claim instruments and mics, followed by the dancing. Blaine had eventually taken over keys for a bit while Kitty, Marley, and Unique sang “We Are Family”.

Halfway through the song, Kurt came over and played the keyboard with him, messing around and giggling through it like they used to when they were alone. Kurt usually didn’t play in front of groups and it felt so intimate, even with everyone around. When the song finished, Brittany announced she was going to sing Britney Spears’ “If You Seek Amy” and Kurt and Blaine both cracked up and refused to play on that so somehow they ended up dancing together. They were still giddy and giggly, laughing at the ridiculous lyrics.

They danced around and rolled their eyes but somehow when they got to the second chorus Kurt was moving just a bit more sensually. He met Blaine’s eye as he sang along, “All of the boys are begging to - begging to - if you seek Amy” and Blaine couldn’t stop until he was dancing right against Kurt, holding onto his hips. He desperately tried to remind himself he was not going there again, not as just a hook up.

“Blaine,” Kurt whined in his ear, part admonishment and part encouragement. Blaine was going to reply when he felt Kurt’s hands slide down his back, stopping just above his ass, and it turned into a groan.

They moved together silently through the rest of the song and Blaine resisted kissing, licking or grinding against Kurt, but the atmosphere was so thick he sort of felt like he might as well have.

They stood still for a second after Brittany finished, with Puck doing a ridiculous riff on the guitar, still close together until Mercedes shouted, “Kurt, get away from him and get up here!” They jumped apart and Blaine very pointedly avoided looking around to see who was watching. Kurt gave a small smile and an eye roll before he went up to join Mercedes.

Tina was playing the keyboard, but Blaine got drawn into dancing with Marley and Unique. He couldn’t quite keep from looking back to watch Kurt and Mercedes, who were really rocking their Beyonce number. Blaine realised he had pretty much stopped dancing when he felt a tap on his shoulder and it was Sam, who pulled on his hand and started dancing with him. Blaine laughed slightly self consciously but started moving. It was loose and fun and he managed to only look at Kurt every so often rather than constantly.

Next Tina, who had swung back to happy, dragged Blaine and Sam up to play with her. It was just the three of them, all singing with Sam on guitar and Blaine on keys. Blaine tried to catch Kurt’s eye partway through, but he was over on a sofa engrossed in a conversation with Finn.

Once the song was done, Blaine looked at him again and was surprised to see Kurt smiling fondly at him and gesturing him over. Finn gave him a grin when he got over there and offered his fist, which Blaine bumped.

“Blaine, I heard your duet with Marley was totally awesome, man. Congrats!”

Blaine smiled and caught a slightly embarrassed look on Kurt’s face. “Thanks! It helps that Marley wrote a great song. So glad Mr. Schue came around.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “He usually does, eventually.”

No one had gone up to sing yet, but obviously someone was planning to because Finn excused himself to go back on drums.

Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand to pull him onto the sofa, but Blaine wasn’t expecting it and sort of tumbled half onto him. Feeling Kurt so close was a shock that ran through his body. It wasn’t until Kurt started giggling he realised he should move. He shifted back, but not too far. Just enough so he was sitting close to Kurt, facing him and watching his smile and his sparkling eyes. Suddenly that was  _it_. In that moment, Blaine wanted to say screw it to waiting another day and finding the most romantic setting because Kurt was the most amazing thing he has ever seen. Of course they needed to get married. Blaine needed to fix his mistakes and spend his life with this man.

Blaine was about to just go for it, even though he’d made himself drop the ring at home when he was forced to go to the party, when Kurt’s eyes suddenly darkened dangerously. He reached a hand up and cupped his cheek and Blaine’s thoughts shifted to just maybe kissing him. He wouldn’t, though. He had promised himself he wouldn’t instigate anything. If Kurt kissed him he would not have been able help but kiss back, though. He’d promised Kurt all the kisses he ever wanted. Wherever and whenever.

The tension was broken by the deafening sound of Puck and Jake starting up Paradise City. Kurt pulled back his hand and winced slightly.

“I think I’ve had enough.” He said and Blaine tried to smile sympathetically instead of complaining he needed more time. Kurt took a deep breath and said, loud enough Blaine could hear over the song, “I bet somewhere around here Sugar has a room we could crash in?”

Kurt’s eyes looked a lot more cautious now. Blaine felt like he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t figure out what to say, but not being the only unsure one calmed him. Kurt wasn’t wearing the (mind-bendingly hot, but hard to really read) mask of seduction from Valentine’s Day. Instead, he looked shy and younger than Blaine had seen him look since his initial rejection from NYADA.

Blaine let himself smile as big as he wanted to. “Yeah, I think they have a whole floor of them.”

Kurt got up and took Blaine’s hand. Sugar was dancing wildly with Santana at the back of the group. Kurt tapped her shoulder and she turned, still dancing. “Isn’t my party just the most awesome party ever?” she shrieked.

“It’s awesome, but can we crash?”

Sugar saw their joined hands and squealed, “Oh my god, that is so cute! You boys can have the Caramel suite, third on the left on the second floor.”

Kurt nodded, but before turning away Santana opened her mouth and he held his hand up to stop her. It was pretty obvious to Blaine they were having a silent conversation, but he couldn’t see Kurt’s face and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know what Santana was indicating, though he had a good idea. Luckily it didn’t take long and they were heading out of the room. They had just made it to the door when the song finished and Puck said over the microphone, “Have fun, boys!”

Blaine held onto Kurt’s hand and just ran, taking them up the stairs. They both laughed. “Really didn’t want to deal with the fallout there, sorry,” he said when they found the right door.

Kurt smiled. “I agree. That can wait for tomorrow.”

Blaine was slightly tentative opening the door, but his nerves were overtaken by awe when he saw the room.

It was large, with an opulent chaise longue in the corner next to a light brown leather armchair. On the other side of the room was a huge bed. The whole room was a mix of browns, golds, and caramel colours. There was a painting on the wall that featured at least three naked women.

“Wow,” Blaine eventually said.

“Yeah, this is amazing,” Kurt agreed, moving in to take in the details.

Everything just looked like it should be touched, and Kurt, in the middle of that opulence, made Blaine’s fingers itch. He held back, just walking in enough to close the door. It had a turn lock on it, and Blaine asked without thinking, “Should we lock the door?”

It only took him a second to realise how that sounded. He didn’t really know what was going on, but he didn’t think Kurt had just brought him up here to screw and then leave. He was really hoping not at least. “I didn’t mean- I just meant the house is full of people who would have no qualms about barging in on us and waking us up.”

Kurt smiled. “You make a good point. Go ahead. Not like it’s any more suspicious than being here since I’m fairly sure they all think we’re already naked.”

Blaine forced a laugh at that and turned the latch. “What are we doing, Kurt?” The urge was coming back, to make a big speech and lay it all on the line, but he had to know what Kurt was thinking. He was the one who’d brought Blaine here.

Kurt looked so lost that Blaine couldn’t help but walk forward and put a hand on his arm. He wanted to just wrap Kurt up in his arms, but he didn’t know if that was ok.

He got his answer soon enough when Kurt pulled him into a hug. “I really miss you, Blaine.”

Blaine held him equally tight and held back sudden tears. “I miss you too, Kurt. So much.”

They just stood there in the middle of the room breathing each other in for a few minutes. It was Kurt who broke the silence. “Can we lie on the bed? Just… let me hold you for a while?”

There was no way Blaine could say no to that. He lead Kurt to the bed and sat on the edge to take off his shoes. Kurt sat next to him doing the same and their elbows bumped as they bent down. It broke the tension slightly. Kurt smiled at Blaine before crawling up the bed. It wasn’t done in an especially sexy way, he was a bit clumsy actually, but it did fire a twinge of something Blaine had to tamp down. Kurt in a bed waiting for him was an image he just couldn’t completely divorce from sex. Luckily he was over it by the time he got up to lay his head on Kurt’s chest and wrap his arm around his waist.

It was comforting and good and familiar, but it also felt slightly different. Kurt was slightly broader and firmer. With Kurt’s scent wrapped about him and how those familiar fingers stroked his back the differences didn’t matter, though. Kurt’s body still felt like home.

“Are you happy, Blaine? In general, I mean,” Kurt asked.

Blaine thought for a moment before replying. “Yes. I have good friends and I love being class president and, knowing I’ll be gone soon and after the- the shooting and everything I’ve been spending more time with my parents. And glee club is really great, even with the drama. Even being Cheerios captain with Becky is alright.” He rolled his head so he could see Kurt’s face. “I miss you, I really do, but I am happy. Having you here and winning Regionals has made me even happier, though.”

Kurt look visibly relieved. He smiled. “I’m so glad, Blaine. I can’t explain how weird being back in the choir room was. Total cognitive dissonance, because every time I’d feel like no time had passed something would come along and point out it really had. I don’t think I realised until last week, where nothing felt the same, just how lonely you must have been.”

Blaine snuggled in closer, shifting back a bit to see Kurt better. “I can’t tell you that’s not true.  I was… I thought you’d completely abandoned me. But I am so glad Sam stopped me from transferring back to Dalton. It got better after that.”

“You were going to transfer back?”

“You didn’t know about that?” Kurt shook his head and Blaine launched into the whole story. He didn’t let himself wonder if that meant Kurt hadn’t even known about that, beyond the fact he obviously hadn’t even been talking to Finn about him back then. The stayed like that for a while, just talking in a way they hadn’t managed in so long.

It wasn’t until Kurt yawned that Blaine realised just how late it must be getting. “We should probably sleep.”

Kurt nodded. “First I just… I want to say this.” Blaine shook himself slightly more awake so he could really concentrate. “I want to thank you for the past couple of weeks.” Blaine blushed a bit at that, but he couldn’t help but feel happy. Maybe tonight would be the right night.

“Blaine, this may sound presumptuous, but thank you for not pushing. You’ve flirted a bit and, honestly, I had no idea what you were going for with dinner at Breadstix - seeing elderly lesbians get engaged was really not what I expected - but mostly you’ve just been here for me. And you let me be here for you, for Regionals. If you’d pushed for more…” Kurt shook his head. “Like I said, it’s silly and I don’t even know you still want more with me. But thank you.”

Blaine felt like he’d had ice injected directly into his veins. He smiled weakly. “You don’t need to worry about me wanting more, Kurt. But I’m glad it’s been good for you, this visit.” He hoped that came across less panicked than he felt. “I should go wash up.”

Kurt let him go but looked concerned. “Did I make you uncomfortable?”

Blaine assured him otherwise, but quickly went to the bathroom. It was just as lavish as the rest of the house and he knew he had to show Kurt, but first he needed to just take a few minutes to realise how close he had come to fucking this up. He took a few deep breaths and noticed the array of products on the counter. He didn’t even think before calling out, “Holy crap, Kurt, get in here!”

Kurt swung open the door, having obviously rushed over. “Oh my god, Blaine! Is something wrong?”

Blaine couldn’t help but laugh slightly. “The opposite. Look!” He gestured to the counter.

He made sure to watch as Kurt’s eyes widened before he started jumping up and down and shaking his hands, “Oh my god. they have a better selection of products than _Isabelle_.” He froze for a second. “Do you think we can use them? We probably can’t, can we?”

While it was common-place now, Blaine was not sure he’d ever get over hearing Kurt talk about one of his fashion heroes so casually. He wasn’t feeling jealous or left out by it any longer, which was how he knew things really were in a good place for them. He let himself give a slightly mischievous smile. “Well, I won’t tell if you don’t?”

Which is how they ended up experimenting with face creams and giggling until they really couldn’t stop yawning.

“Okay, drinking a shit-ton of water, teeth, and then sleep. You won yourself a show choir competition today and I have it on good authority that’s pretty exhausting.”

Blaine couldn’t help drawing Kurt into a tight hug then, before finding the glasses and unopened toothbrush packages for them.

When they got back into the bedroom they both looked at themselves and each other. Kurt quirked an eyebrow and said, “Sleep in underwear?”

Blaine grinned and started taking off his shirt. “I bet I can get into bed faster!”

Kurt laughed and got to work on his own clothes. By the time they were both under the covers, (and Blaine had slightly beat Kurt to it) they were still giggling and had managed to get through the whole undressing without it being awkward. There were lighting controls on Blaine’s side of the bed, so he turned the lights off. The sudden darkness was heavy, making everything feel suddenly  _more_. They both lay still for a moment, just breathing, before Kurt sighed and pushed Blaine onto his side, spooning up behind him. Blaine felt a tension he hadn’t known he was feeling relax at that. It only took him minutes to fall asleep, snuggled up in Kurt’s arms.

-

Blaine was warm, and snuggly, and wrapped up in a strong body. He wriggled himself in place slightly and -  _oh_  - felt a hardness pressed against his ass. He rubbed against it slightly more purposefully and murmured, “Mmm… Kurt.”

At which point he properly woke up and went tense because- god where was he?- and was that Kurt?- Who else could it be?- but why would it be Kurt and -

The arms around him tightened slightly and a wonderfully familiar voice said, “Good morning, Blaine.”

He relaxed as the night before came back to him and leaned back a bit before remembering that they weren’t doing this. He couldn’t quite convince himself to move, though.

It was a little while before either of them spoke again, Blaine spending the whole time with his awareness squarely centered on Kurt’s cock still pressed against him.

“We should probably move,” Kurt said eventually.

“I know,” Blaine agreed.

Neither of them did. Kurt’s hand started drifting up and down Blaine’s chest and, once it drifted down far enough that it almost brushed Blaine’s morning erection, he couldn’t help but moan slightly. That was when Kurt finally shifted back.

“Could you turn around?” Kurt sounded oddly shy.

Blaine shifted to face Kurt. He was just far enough back that they weren’t touching and looked so heart-breakingly nervous that Blaine couldn’t have stopped himself reaching out to take his hand if he’d wanted to.

“Are you sober, Blaine?”

That wasn’t what he’d expected to hear so he took a second to think about it. He was a bit dehydrated and groggy, but his mind was clear. “Yes.”

Kurt nodded to himself. “Right. Good.” He clenched the hand Blaine was holding. “I haven’t been sure about this, and then I was sure but wasn’t sure how to say it, and now I’m still sure but I don’t know how not to say it.”

Blaine really wanted to jump in at this point, but all he allowed himself was an encouraging smile and head tilt.

“Blaine. I wanted to make this romantic and perfect, because you deserve all that. I don’t have the words to express all you mean to me. I’ve agonised over what to say, but there’s really only one thing I can think to ask right now. Would you like to give our relationship another try?”

The moment felt suspended while Blaine tried to process that it was real, until he realised he was just staring and hadn’t answered. “I would love nothing more.”

Kurt surged forward and captured his mouth in a deep, slow kiss. Blaine kissed back and pulled Kurt to him, forgetting that they were both shirtless and still at least partially hard. It was overwhelming and he had to break the kiss to take a deep breath.

“I love you.”

Blaine had not heard Kurt say that - and especially hadn’t heard him say it first - in so long that it was almost too much. “I love you, too.”

The next kiss was gentler, just lips pressing and moving, until Kurt licked into his mouth and pulled him forward until their bodies were pressing together again.

“Are we moving too fast?” Blaine asked, as Kurt moved to kiss down his neck.

Kurt chuckled slightly and oh that was a rather wonderful feeling so close again. “You weren’t saying that on Valentine’s day.”

Blaine wrapped his upper arm around Kurt’s back and shift his lower one under his neck. “I was scared it would never happen again on Valentine’s day.”

Kurt nibbled along his jaw. “Oh really? I thought you were the one all confident we’d be together many more times.”

“Doesn’t mean I wasn’t scared.” He pulled Kurt up into a deep, quick kiss. “Seriously, we do need to talk more.”

Kurt stilled his hands and met Blaine’s eyes. “We need to talk a lot. I promise we will.”

Blaine smiled wide. “We could get breakfast at the Lima bean, just the two of us?”

“With no chaperones? I do declare, Mr. Anderson.”

Blaine snickered and wrapped a leg around Kurt’s waist and whispered in his ear. “Do your acting classes cover Southern accents? Because yours needs work.”

Kurt swatted Blaine’s hip and then gasped as he nibbled his ear lobe. “I thought you wanted to talk?”

“Well now that I know we _are_  planning to actually talk…” Blaine trailed off as he shifted his hips to remove the small bit of distance between them.

Kurt groaned and clutched Blaine’s back. “That’s a good point,” he gasped out as he moved one hand down to grab Blaine’s ass and haul him forward.

Blaine didn’t even try to formulate a response, just gave into the feeling of being pressed against Kurt’s body and Kurt’s hard cock sliding against his, with just two thin bits of material in between them. On Valentine’s Day, he’d been so focussed on doing  _as much as possible_  that it had sort of turned into a blur. Now there was time: time to just enjoy this and not worry about ticking off boxes; time to listen to Kurt’s gasping moans, and taste his neck and - oh, fuck - feel his hand slide under his boxers to grip his ass better.

“You’re so hot, Blaine,” Kurt said with an even harder thrust.

“Fuck, Kurt, lets - naked.  _Please_.” He couldn’t manage anything more coherent than that, but Kurt obviously got it because he pulled back. He tugged Blaine’s boxers down as much as he could, but Blaine’s arm was still trapped under Kurt’s neck and they got sort of tangled. They gasped and laughed together as they calmed down enough to separate and deal with their own underwear.

They were still grinning when Blaine pushed Kurt onto his back and straddled his hips. Kurt grabbed his shoulders and kissed him fiercely while Blaine slotted their cocks together in his fist. Even though they were both leaking precome he knew Kurt liked it slick. He pulled back, “What do you bet there’s some fancy lube in the bedside drawer?”

Kurt’s eye widened. “Shit, Blaine, we’re having sex in Sugar’s house! That is so tacky.”

Blaine slowly stroked his fist up. “Want to stop?”

“Fuck no! Look in the drawer.”

Blaine grinned and let go. He used his hand to balance on Kurt’s chest and he reached with the order to open the drawer and discover - jackpot - “Water based or silicone?”

“Wait, are you being serious?” Kurt craned his neck around to see.

“Yup, and 5 types of condom. But,” he caught Kurt’s eye, “I don’t think we need them for now?”

Kurt shook his head. “No, just get the lube and get back here.”

Blaine grinned and grab the closest one, opening it and squirting it into his hand immediately. “Someone’s impatient.”

Kurt’s eyes blazed for a second. “God, Blaine, you have no idea.”

Suddenly it was all that much more urgent. Blaine coated both their cocks and wiped his hand on the (probably ludicrously expensive) sheets before grabbing Kurt shoulders and pulling him into a kiss. Kurt grabbed his hips and angled himself perfectly to grind against Blaine’s cock.

His body lit up everywhere they were touching. It was nowhere near long enough before he was getting close. Kurt obviously was as well, just panting against his mouth as they moved together and breathed each other in. It had been too long since they were together like this.

“Blaine- Blaine, I’m gonna come.”

“Yeah, god, me too. Fuck, Kurt, I love you.”

“I - uh - love you, too, Blaine. Please-please-please.”

Blaine moved a hand up to play with one of Kurt’s nipples, because he obviously needed  _something_  more, and that was all it took. He felt Kurt coming against his cock. He watched Kurt’s face and that was what let Blaine let go and come hard, thrusting down against Kurt and coming across his stomach and cock before collapsing.

They lay there a while. Kurt always liked it when Blaine let his weight down on top of him, so he wasn’t worried about crushing him. He just let the knowledge that this was real sink in. Eventually Kurt pushed him back a bit so they could both sit up. He looked down at himself wryly and then, with a sly grin, said, “I bet I can get in the fancy shower before you!” and ran off.

Blaine managed to grab him just as he got into the bathroom and they went in the enormous shower stall together. They mostly stuck to cleaning themselves, trying out all the amazing products. Both of them had checked to see if there were suitable supplies for their hair last night (and although they had real Cover Boy hair gel Blaine still stuck to another brand, because once you have to get cement out of your hair you get cautious).

Eventually they were as put together as they could manage in yesterday’s clothes.

“Want to see if we can sneak out without anyone noticing?” Blaine asked and Kurt’s eyes lit up.

“Good plan.”

They didn’t quite manage it, but with a few quiet words from Kurt to Santana, she let them get out without anyone following them. Blaine wasn’t going to ask what he’d said, yet but, as they sat down at the Lima Bean together, he thought that they had time now. He’d get the chance eventually, because it was no longer a rush.


End file.
